Milling cutters are required to be fitted with cutting inserts that have a main cutting edge for milling a ninety-degree shoulder in a workpiece. When clamped, the cutting inserts project both beyond the end face of the rotatable tool holder and also laterally in order to be able to both produce the vertical wall parts and finish the cut bed wall. In most milling cutters, the height of the shoulder that can be achieved is limited by the length of the main cutting edge, especially in cutting inserts that are not square in shape.